


Strip

by TheReluctantBadger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking Games, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/pseuds/TheReluctantBadger
Summary: Written for the prompt:  “Truth or dare or strip”
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 49
Kudos: 230
Collections: Gendrya Gift Exchange 2019





	Strip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin_Princess_Nysa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Princess_Nysa/gifts).



“Fuck!” Edric yelled, slumping back on the couch.

A chorus of “shhh”s erupted through the room at the loud voice. There were only two left standing in this drinking game: Arya and Gendry. But, then again, it was usually the two of them who were left.

The tradition started sometime right after Arya was born. The Stark family would be invited over to the Baratheon mansion sometime around the holiday season, where they would spend an evening of forced politeness over a lavish meal. But once Robert made his customary announcement of retiring to the study with Ned for scotch and cigars, that’s when they real fun began.

When they were kids, Arya could remember sitting up late into the night watching movies in one of the sitting rooms with her siblings and the Baratheon kids. They would wear cozy pajamas, sprawl out on a pallet of pillows and blankets, and snack on junk food until one by one they dozed off. When they began getting older, however, movies and pajamas made way for more...interesting activities.

Which was the very situation that Arya found herself in this year, down to her bra and jeans and very inebriated on tequila, watching as Edric begrudgingly stripped his cargo pants off. It had been his idea in the first place, this game of Truth or Dare or Strip. Never mind that he had been the one who had brought enough tequila to string out everyone around her.

“I’m out.” he groaned, slumping over further and reaching up to pat Gendry on the shoulder. “Avenge the family, brother.”

Arya smirked and turned her gaze over to Gendry, who was looking about as steady as she was. Gendry; sitting there with only his boxers and a tank top on and looking back at her with red bloodshot surrounding his deep blue eyes. The brothers really did look a lot alike, if she was honest. But where Edric was thicker in the neck like Robert, Gendry’s tapered down gently into wide shoulders. And though Edric had the same black hair and blue eyes, the features seemed so much more intense on Gendry’s face.

Arya watched him lean over to pour out a shot and darted her eyes down as his tongue slipped out over his lips. She knew what those lips tasted like. She knew what those hands felt like as they rested on her hips. It had been a year ago, and they had both been even drunker than this, but she still remembered the way she had melted into his lap as they were forced to stay locked in a kiss for five whole minutes. But those five minutes had been enough to introduce her to an entirely new world of feelings for this man that she had known since she was a kid.

Gendry performed the usual ritual, sprinkling a dash of salt into his mouth and downing the shot of tequila before grabbing a wedge of lime from the half empty bowl on the coffee table. “Dare.”

Arya slumped back on the couch and quirked her mouth in thought. Her eyes darted briefly back to his lis, and wondered if he remembered too. “I dare you to smell the armpits of everyone in the room.”

“No way!” Gendry shrieked, earning yet another protest cry from everyone sober enough to respond.

“Gendry….brother...you must…” Mya whined from somewhere behind Arya’s couch.

“I won’t! Especially not Rickon!” he jerked a thumb back to the corner where the youngest Stark had passed out after his last dare, covered head to toe in body glitter and Mya’s perfume.

“Then lose the shirt.” Arya shrugged.

Gendry scowled. “How come you still have most of yours on?”

“Because I play to win.” she stuck her tongue out.

Gendry flexed his jaw, the action making Arya’s nipples harden under her bra. He let out a huff as he reached down and grabbed the bottom of his tank top to pull it over his head. She thanked the heavens when it got stuck briefly on his head and granted her several whole seconds of raking her eyes over his toned torso. But then he freed himself, and she pulled her eyes away in time for him to rake a hand through his hair and toss his shirt over to land where Jon was curled up around a fuzzy throw pillow.

“Gendry...Arya...loves…” Edric moaned. “Why don’t you take the game somewhere else? You’re killing the mood.”

“There’s no mood. You’re drunk.” Gendry argued, though not sounding entirely sober himself.

“Yes….I am.” the elder brother smirked, reaching up to pat Gendry’s exposed stomach. “Now run along so I can sleep.”

“We will.” Arya stated, sitting up and grabbing the tequila bottle from the table.

“We will?” Gendry asked, though she noticed that he immediately moved to follow her.

“Yeah, we will. And I’ll beat your sorry ass and show you who the champion is.”

It wasn’t until they had gathered the glasses and lime bowl that Arya began to comprehend what they were doing. The air on her shoulders suddenly felt as little cooler as she stood to follow Gendry out of the room, stepping over Sansa as she did so. The two of them still required the support of walls and furniture to keep from toppling over. She vaguely took note of Shireen perched on Bran’s lap as they sat slumped over in his wheelchair. Technically Gendry's cousin, she always seemed to be at his house as much as Theon was at her own. Neither her nor Bran stirred as Arya and Gendry passed by them and out of the sitting room.

Arya knew full well where Gendry’s room was, and wondered why on earth she assumed that he was taking them there, but she still let him lead the way there. She allowed herself to take advantage of the full view of his sculpted back, from his shoulders and indented spine all the way down to the two dimples that sat just above the waistline of his red boxers. She had just turned her gaze to his ass when she nearly ran into him, not having noticed that he slowed on their approach.

He pushed the door open and Arya didn’t even allow herself the chance to be nervous as she brushed past him and into the large bedroom.

Arya dropped ungracefully to the floor beside the bed, leaning back against it to watch Gendry flounder in his own seating, finally coming to rest cross legged across from her. “Alright.” she breathed.

“Al...alright.” Gendry slurred out, setting the shot glasses and bowl of limes between them. 

He poured the tequila into each glass, surprisingly steady in his hand as he did. They were alone now, not just alone with family members strung out around them, but truly alone, and it felt different. The way he was gripping the bottle with those long fingers made her rock slightly. He was shirtless, and wearing only boxer shorts, but here she was getting lightheaded over his wonderful fingers and the thought of how they would feel sliding over her skin.

“Your turn.” His voice broke into her thoughts and drew her eyes back to his face. 

His face was harder to break her eyes from, but she did it, and took one of the glasses and a wedge from the bowl. "Salt?"

"Ah damn." Gendry grimaced. "Left it.'

"No matter." she shrugged before bravely throwing back the shot and shoving the wedge in her mouth. "Twoof." she muffled around it.

Gendry looked around the room in what seemed to be an attempt to get an idea. "What's the strangest place you've pissed in?"

She wrinkled her eyebrows at him. "What kind of a question is that to ask a girl?"

"It's a question." Gendry shrugged smuggly. "Answer it or…." He wagged one of his fingers in the direction of her bra.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Fine. A flower pot when Rickon and I got locked in mom's shed." Gendry's eyes widened and an eyebrow raised. "I was eight and we had been in there for hours! I made him turn around…"

Gendry chuckled softly and nodded, seemingly content with the answer before downing his own shot and sucking on a lime. "Truth."

Arya bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor. She needed to up her game now. Only one article of clothing left for him and, for all she knew, they were the last ones awake in the entire mansion. The thought made her breathing deepen and she hoped desperately that he wouldn't notice.

"What's the worst thing that your dad has ever caught you doing?"

He paused and his eyes drifted off, a hand coming up to absentmindedly rub at the bare patch on his leg that Robb had dared him to shave. For a moment she thought he wasn't going to answer, but he finally brought his eyes back over. "When I was fourteen he found the bottle of warming lube I had snuck home."

“Warming lube?” she snorted. “I’m impressed. Was it worth it?”

Gendry shrugged and she could tell that he was trying very hard to brush it off. “It was alright.”

Arya was very tempted to ask another follow up question, but he was already pouring her another shot and sliding the glass across the wood floor towards her. She still could have pushed the issue, but instead decided to down the liquor and push her luck. “Truth.” she announced before sucking on her lime.

"What's the strangest kink you have." came the question, a glint coming to his eye.

She could honestly say that the question caught her off guard, which was an impressive thing to do with Arya Stark. Was...was he going for the same goal she was? The thought made her pussy contract and Arya took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "You're cruel, Baratheon." she muttered as sher hands began to undo the top button of her jeans. She wouldn't answer that. She didn't care if it made her lose her pants. Because she sure as hell wasn't about to tell Gendry that she had gotten herself off more times than she could count on the thought of him dressed in a black suit and tie and eating her out in front of that big fireplace in his dad's study. It may not have been the strangest kink in the world, but it was sure strange to her.

The denim was tossed to the side and Arya felt goosebumps appear on her legs as they settled back against the cool wood floor. But when she looked back up at Gendry, the goosebumps that came were from something else entirely. 

He was biting the inside of his cheek as he blatantly stared at her newly revealed skin. Even more obvious was his arms coming up to rest across his lap in a very clear attempt to hide something. The sight emboldened Arya. Here they were, 20 and 21 respectively, and he was trying to hide a boner like a teenager with a crush.

It made her sit a little taller, pushing out her chest to hopefully tease him even more as she poured him a shot. “Go on, Gendry.” She tried to make her voice as sultry as possible.

His wonderful tongue slipped out yet again to lick across his lips before drinking the tequila. He didn’t even go for the lime before saying, “Dare.”

Her dare came in nearly a whisper. "I dare you to show me your cock." 

"Arya…. We're not kids playing doctor." Gendry stared at her through what sounded like a warning, and probably would have been if not for the breathy tone it was said in.

"You're right, we're not. And you're gonna lose them anyway." she shrugged and nodded to his boxers and their prominent tent. "May as well get it over with."

She watched him run a hand through his hair and look up at the ceiling. Without bringing his eyes back down, he lifted his hips and grabbed the waistband to quickly pull the fabric down. Arya wanted to look down as he slid the boxers down his legs, she really did, even when he lost his balance and slumped down onto his back. 

But she found herself instead watching the way his throat moved as he swallowed, and the way his hair now seemed so disheveled from countless runs of his fingers through them. She wanted it to be her own fingers, and moved forwards to kneel in front of him, ignoring the small yelp of surprise Gendry gave when he turned his head to find her there.

"Arya…" he half warned again, but her lips on his silenced any other words. His lips felt just like she remembered, and she felt herself slipping back into the memory. But this was now, not then. 

But she still wanted to be as close as the last time, so she mustered any coordination that she had left and swung a leg over to straddle his hips. 

Oh, this wasn't like last time at all. This was so much better, because he was bare, and she could feel all of his hot skin against hers, and his thick hard cock was rocking against her knickers as his hands gripped onto her hips. 

The mansion was silent around them, making the soft moans and smacks of their lips near deafening. She could taste the tequila on him, smell it on his breath, and the thought that he must taste it on her too made her kisses all the more frenzied. Arya rested her elbows on his chest as she gripped onto his hair. The alcohol made it hard to tell just how hard she was gripping it, but it must have been enough because Gendry groaned loudly and pulled her bottom lip into his mouth. She knew that he just had to feel how wet she was getting when his tongue began to smooth over her lip in time with the rolls of his hips under her.

When she grazed her upper teeth over his own lip, Gendry hissed and rolled his head back. Her lips went immediately to his Adam's apple to smatter it with attention. "You don't know how long I've wanted this." She felt the words against her lips and it made her breath hitch.

"Me too." was all she could reply, and the sound of tipping glass as he rolled them over to her back told her that it was well received.

His own eager mouth attached itself to her neck. Arya's was drawn open in a silent gasp as she felt his teeth close on her shoulder. She felt her mind spinning in the haze of lust and liquor. The smoothness of his skin under her hands only added to the trance, as did his own hands as they made their way down her body.

He didn’t even bother with unclasping her bra and pulled a cup down to wrap his warm hand around the tender breast. She arched up into his, whispering words of encouragement until his lips began to descend downwards. They were sloppy kisses that cooled the moment he moved, but they were bringing her alive under him and she had to stifle a moan as his mouth closed widely around the freed nipple.

  
  


********************

  
  


Even opening her eyes caused Arya's head to lurch. It helped that she was on a soft bed though, and tightly shut her eyes back against the light as she snuggled back down under the covers and against the warm body to her back.

Warm body. Soft bed.

Arya grimaced and hazarded an open of one eye. Yes, she was indeed in Gendry's room. Closing her eye, she strained to think of what she remembered last. It was no use, though, just a blur of tequila and skin.  _ 'If I was too drunk to remember having sex with…' _ the angry thought died as her hand moved to feel that her knickers were still on. But her bra was definitely off now.

She was about to gather her strength to turn over, but the copious amount of liquid that she had drank the night before was beginning to make it's presence known in her bladder, so instead she put her efforts into lifting her head and then her torso. Her head wasn't just spinning, it was turning somersaults. The faded sunlight of early morning streamed in from the cracks in the curtains, illuminating the room just enough that she could finally see without her eyes throbbing. 

A shift in movement brought her to turn and look at the man laying behind her. The sight of his bare skin lying under the same blankets as her made her body react in the way that it had the night before. She lifted a hand to rub it along his bare shoulder, causing a small corner of his mouth to draw up in a smile. Arya nearly leaned down to kiss it, but another pang in her bladder made her move in the opposite direction. 

By the time she finished and exited the connected bathroom, she noticed that Gendry had shifted position in the bed, curling in around the pillow that she had been laying on. Arya would have thought that he was still asleep, but as she peeled back the blankets his arms released the pillow and pulled her into his chest instead.

"I was hoping you'd come back." he mumbled as he lazily nuzzled his face into her hair.

Arya nuzzled her own face against the fine hairs on his chest. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Cause." he said a little softer.

"Because," she replied, turning her head up to smile at him. "I like this." The wash of relief that spread over Gendry's face made her pull herself even closer to him, wrapping a leg firmly around his hips. "Did you put me in bed last night?"

"I think I did?" Gendry closed his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows. "Right after I dared you to jack me off."

The shocked look on her face must have amused him because Gendry chuckled and pressed his lips to her forehead before whispering, "It was so great."

When he moved his head, Arya sat up just enough to look down at him. "Looks like it's your turn then."

The smirk on his face made Arya bite her lip, as did the deep tone than came to his voice when he said "Dare."


End file.
